brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8969 4-Wheeling Pursuit
|Ages = 7 - 14 |Released = June 2009 |Theme = Agents|Theme2 = Agents 2.0 }} 8969 4-Wheeling Pursuit is a LEGO Agents set released in 2009. This set includes Agent Chase, Dr. D. Zaster, a helicopter, a gate, and the Agents 4-Wheeled Truck. The set includes the new Agents body armour. Description ;4-Wheeled Truck Agent Chase's 4-Wheeled Pursuit Truck is wide and bulky, with large wheels, an earth blue hood and trunk and silver lining the sides. The suspension system used to connect the wheels to the truck allows them to move up and down slightly, allowing for movement on rough or uneven terrain. The hood can be lifted up to reveal a smooth 2x2 plate with a sticker depicting a computer with a fingerprint scanner. Two black guns are also included in this secluded compartment. Two pieces commonly used as joysticks are located on the hood, used in this case as windshield wipers. Large transparent yellow headlights are located on the front of the truck, connected to the black grill. Two yellow guns, one on each side, can flip out from their position against the side of the truck. The interior of the truck doesn't have actual seats, but instead sports two red sloping pieces behind a steering wheel, a panel and a red button. Above the these "seats" is a black piece with yellow spotlights attached. Behind this, the trunk can be lifted up to reveal two flick-fire missiles. ;Slime Chopper Dr. D. Zaster's helicopter is orange and black, with three central spinning rotor blades. The cockpit is a transparent bubble in front of a seat for Zaster. Two lime green canisters are also included, one protruding from each side. Both of the canisters have a sticker of a black skull and crossbones, with the skull bearing Inferno and Zaster's hair. A narrow orange piece is located behind the cockpit, from which a rod comes. The rod is attached to a circular piece at the end that houses the smaller, vertical rotor blades. ;The Gate A small gate is included in the set, made up of two short posts with a long 1-stud wide piece connected to each one. These pieces are loosely connected by a circular piece reading stop. The gate is designed to be knocked into and broken by the 4-Wheeled Truck. Background Dr. D Zaster planned to coat the city in slime. He filled canisters with it and attached these to his helicopter. Before he could unleash his slime chopper on the city, however, Agent chase in his 4-wheeled truck attacked him, intending to put an end to Zaster's plan and capture the doctor. Notes * This set, along with set 8968 River Heist, are used in conjunction to make the Covert Spy Tank as seen on the build-it section of LEGO.com. * This set bears similarities to the 8634 Mission 5: Turbocar Chase. Minifigures Included LEGO.com Description Gallery File:8969 Set.jpg|The set in its entirety File:LEGO89694Wheeling-Pursuit3.jpg|The 4-Wheeled Truck File:LegoAgents13 M.jpg|The Slime Chopper External links Category:8000 sets Category:2009 sets Category:Agents 2.0